The One True Love I Let Go
by Piperthepenguin
Summary: Amy Rose finds herself in a courtroom, being judged for the murder of her father, Carl John Rose. She stays at her aunt Jackie's home until her trial and's sent to prison where she love of her life.But none-the-less,the question remains: Did Amy Rose murder her own father?


CHAPTER ONE: "Even If I Killed Someone?"

"Amy Rose, make your way to the stand. Do you plead guilty of the murder of Carl John Rose?"

There I was standing like a lost puppy. How did I get here? Carl is my dad, why would I kill him? If so, why don't I remember? I don't understand. Should I plead guilty, or innocent? Are they sure it was me? Is this a dream? The last thing I remember was sitting on the beach with my dad eating ice cream and listening to the waves crash against the shore and melt into the sand. -I'm starting to sweat- He looked at me and said, "I'll love you forever, no matter what." And then I would reply, "Even if I killed someone?" He'd again say, "I said no matter what, didn't I?" I'd smile and nod. We'd continue to eat our ice cream. That's a good memory isn't it... So why would I kill him? My palms sweaty and moist. Annoying. I rub them together from in my hand cuffs.

"Well? Do you?" I suddenly snapped back into reality. There were at least a hundred pairs of eyes on me.

"... Nnnno." I cleared my throat. "No."

"So you plead innocent?"

"No."

"Guilty?"

"No."

"Good lord, kid. What do you plead?"

"I... I didn't kill my own father."

"Look kid, if we believed everyone who came in here and said that, we wouldn't have a jail."

"I didn't kill him." I tried not to cry.

"Yeah, sure... We need an answer. NOW!"

"I... I plead innocent."

"I expect you need a lawyer?" I nodded "Good."

The guards brought in the other case while I was in captivity. I sat there shivering from the stone floor, and the tears rolling down my face didn't help. They started to feel sticky, so I wiped them, exposing my arms in the cold. One arm was rapped around the other. I still didn't get why they blamed me for my fathers murder. My father said he'll love me no matter what. I wonder, now that I have had all this time to think, if my father would love me now. But I can't say I didn't kill him because I don't remember.

Hours later, the guards called me to get up and walk with them. I did. We walked slowly. I had to have my hand cuffs put back on because we were entering the court room again, where there were more eyes on me.

"Hello Ms. Rose, how was whatever you did?" I didn't answer I just starred. "Okay then..." He narrowed his eyes on me and said, "The judge will see you now." I just starred blankly at him. He then finally nodded at the guards and pointed to the door that has a golden plater on the door reading _Joseph Lether- Judge_. They walked me toward the door and stopped and knocked four times. A voice on the other side authorized them to let me out of my handcuffs and let me proceed in by myself. Of course the guards hesitated, but eventually nodded and put up their arm, as if being a gentleman. I walked in and looked around.

"Sit please." I did. "So, let's get to the point."

"I would like my lawyer to be here first!"

"No worry. I'm sending you home for two weeks. I set up for you to stay with your father's sister; your aunt, Jackie." I nodded. I could feel my chest burn like my heart was being torn out, but only my heart beat went up.

*. *. *. *. *. *.

I walked into a small apartment with a kitchen right in front of the first room, then a small, but okay, living room with two doors off to the side. I would think a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Welcome sweetie. Please make yourself at home. Now go through the door on the right and continue through my bedroom, mind the mess, and straight through the door at the end of my bed. You'll be sleeping there. Get yourself settled and then dinner in an hour." I nodded, and proceeded with my bags. I haven't spoke much lately.

We ended up having chicken fingers and fries for dinner. And I didn't get much sleep. Yet again, she thinks I'm a killer, so why would you mess with a killer? I am not aloud to leave, unless I go to the jail, to be put in there for the remainder two weeks. But no, I'll stay here.

I now have thirteen days till my trial. Most of all that hurts is I miss my dad, and I need to learn to except I may have killed him.


End file.
